Teacher In a Dark Dark World
by HollyBerry89
Summary: Voldemort has conquered the world; Dumbledore is dead as is any who oppose him. What is a mere half-blood to do when he expresses an interest in him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

Warning: AU

Today is October 31, 2008 and it is the 20th anniversary of The Dark Lord Voldemort's victory over Dumbledore the Dreaded and the Corrupt Ministry and the ruthless forces of the Light. Voldemort's reign stretches across Europe and is spreading. Soon the world will be under his rule. For you see, dear reader, the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't exist and Voldemort was never defeated by a babe with the name of Harry Potter. Instead of going after Harry on this fateful night in history Voldemort struck at Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore while his forces attacked the Ministry. This attack destroyed any of the Light's hopes of victory in the war and it was soon after that the Dark took control.

Society, of course, was greatly changed by this new government. Muggles were exterminated all over Europe, Light creatures were used as slaves, Muggleborns stopped existing simply because there were no muggles to give birth to them, the Muggleborns, or Mudbloods as they are now called, that were already alive were killed or sold into slavery depending on how useful they were determined to be. Half-bloods were second class to Purebloods and went to a different school then the Pure. Half-bloods who were particularly powerful were allowed to work with the Pure. Half-bloods who sided with the Dark Lord at the beginning were given status as a Pure.

No Half-blood has ever been accepted to work with a Pure. None until one Harry Potter emerged with power that tripled that of most Pures. Harry had wanted to teach his fellows so that they could make something of their lives, instead of forever working under a Pure. It was his dream and it had been about to be fulfilled until one Dark Lord garnered an interest in our hero. You see, dear reader, though our Harry isn't the BWL or Chosen One, he is still powerful.

Now instead of working with his fellow Half-bloods at Luninghams Half School of Magic like he had always dreamed, Harry worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Pure, under the Headmaster and Leader Lord Voldemort.

Harry James Potter was working on a new idea he had. It was a potion that would allow werewolves to transform at will and still maintain control over themselves. He had been working meticulously for hours upon hours and he hoped that he had finally gotten it correct. The Potion Lab was dank, depressing, and dusty, it was by no rights a place anyone would want to go to get away, except for the Potions Master Snape, perhaps. Harry did like it however because there were no portraits of Voldemort watching him, making sure he wasn't doing something forbidden.

Just as he was about to add the final ingredient the door exploded open and smashed against the wall as a herd of Pures came in. Harry blinked in surprise was it really that late…or rather that early? "What are you doing here, Halfie?" Draco Malfoy, a second year, sneered in a superior tone. Though Harry was 20 years old and Malfoy was 12 and Harry could easily win in a fight, he said nothing. Nothing because he was a Half-Blood and had no right to challenge a Pure. "Where's your Master, huh? Where's the Dark Lord? He get sick of you yet?" Draco continued as his cronies laughed.

Harry's jaw clenched in anger but he smoothly replied, "I was just leaving. I hadn't realized what time it was." With that said Harry cast a stasis spell on his potion and vanished it to his rooms, right beside the Headmasters office. As he walked out Snape marched in. Snape lifted an inquiring eyebrow to his presence then said silkily as his eyes glittered with an emotion Harry couldn't decipher, "The Dark Lord is looking for you. As you seemed not to make it to your rooms last night."

Harry nodded tersely and laughed ignoring the catcalls and snickers from the Pures.

Harry waited outside the door to the Headmaster's office. He knew that Voldemort was aware that he was out there, but wanted to remind him that Harry was below the great and powerful Voldemort. Portraits of Voldemort, which were hung side by side with Salazar Slytherin, were placed every 10 feet on the walls of the castle and told Voldemort what everyone in the castle was doing.

Honestly, Harry still didn't understand why Voldemort made him come here, he would have been so much happier if he had been allowed to stay at Luningham's and have respect rather than be at Hogwarts.

He was preparing his quarters for the start of the new year at Luningham's, he and Miranda Snow had been chatting and laughing and she was making him feel comfortable with teaching at his old school.

Miranda Snow's mother had been a descendant from both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw lines and her mother, Lucinda Gaunt, was disowned when she married a muggle, Tony Snow. Lucinda was Merope Gaunt's second cousin and so Miranda is rather far removed from Voldemort but he still respects her since she carries Slytherin blood.

Harry and Miranda had gotten along well since he had been one of the first pupils to respect her as Headmistress even though she was remarkably young at 27. He was looking forward to working with her since they shared mutual interests and respect.

Just as his new career at Luningham's was being set up the door smashed open revealing the Dark Lord Voldemort along with his highest ranked followers, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Harry's laughter immediately died in his throat, the Dark Lord being at Luninghams couldn't be good news.

Miranda let out a deep breath, curtsied while motioning Harry to bow. Harry sunk into a bow slowly, still in shock that the ruler of Britain was here. "Good day, milord, might I ask why you are here?" Miranda asked uncertainly.

Voldemort looked around the room with disdain, "So this is the Half-blood school, eh? Disgusting, just as I suspected it would be." Bellatrix and Lucius mirrored his look of disgust. "But, no matter, I am here to see a Mr. Harry Potter." Crimson eyes sought out emerald. "You would be him, correct?"

Harry swallowed his anger from Voldemort insulting his school, "Yes, milord, I am Harry Potter."

"Hmm…" Voldemort murmured while slowly approaching Harry. He lifted his wand and murmured a quiet spell. A tingling sensation spread over Harry's entire body and his view was obstructed by a bright golden mist-like fog that pulsed with power. When the fog faded, Harry saw Voldemort's face. Apprehension and nervousness stole through him at the sight. "You're coming with me."

As Harry mused, the gargoyle leading to Voldemort's office abruptly moved. Harry took a deep breath and started walking up the spiraling stairs to the man who ruled the world, to the man who ruled Hogwarts, to the man who ruled his life.

Pairings?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or assorted characters

A/N: Draco is twelve simply because I didn't want to make up names of Pureblood children in the school. (Sorry I'm a naturally lazy person) The rest of the canon children will be based of Draco's age not Harry's, we're just going to assume that some event occurred that delayed their births or had James and Lily fornicate sooner. That said let the story continue…

.

.

.

Voldemort calmly watched his apprentice throw the eyes of his portraits as he walked up to his office. He knew his quarry was aware that he was watching but it just proved to Voldemort that his quarry was intelligent and worthy of his thoughts.

Harry wasn't tapping his foot or anything so obvious as that to express his impatience, but impatient he was Voldemort knew. The muscles in his forehead twitched slightly as he stared at the snake statue guarding his door.

Voldemort smiled as he watched his lovely apprentice. He had gone to Luninghams with the intention of killing Harry Potter. When Voldemort had been informed of the boy's power he was immediately on alert. Would this boy reject his rule and fight against him as his parents had? Would he want vengeance for their deaths? Voldemort hadn't intended to give the boy the opportunity to fight against him.

But he hadn't killed the boy, rather he took him under his wing. Protected him from the various purebloods who saw him as a body to please their carnal desires. Voldemort had no doubt that Harry would have fought against any pureblood who tried to take him and then he would have been tried for disobeying one of higher social status, a crime that was punished with either enslavement or imprisonment.

.

.

.

As Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucius hurried down the hallway of the Half-blood school, Voldemort was listening in on the thoughts of his highest ranked followers and the rest of the school. The Half-bloods thoughts were amusing, most of them were scared out of their wits by the appearances of the Great Lord Voldemort, while others were desperately hoping that they weren't here for them. The latter made Voldemort sneer in disdain, he would never waste his time with just any pathetic half-blood. The only half-blood he came in regular contact with was his cousin, Miranda Snow. It was her thoughts that he was tracking.

As the trio neared the room Voldemort knew his cousin was currently in, a melodious, but semi-deeply pitched laugh rang down the hall. The laugh pulled Voldemort up short, it drew him in, it made him curious, it was the first thing he heard from one Harry Potter.

As Voldemort neared the door at the end of the hallway, he felt two distinct auras. One was familiar, it was his relative, Miranda Snow. The other aura pulsed with power and was ten times the size of Voldemort's wayward relative.

The door smashed open and Voldemort was greeted by the sight of Headmistress Snow and a young man laughing about some comment or other. The young man was physically beautiful with messy raven hair and a feminine but decidedly masculine face, but this isn't what attracted Voldemort's attention. No what drew Voldemort's attention was the swirling aura behind the face. The power of this young one.

Voldemort used Legilimency to read the thoughts of all the people in the room.

Bellatrix was hoping to please him by killing Harry Potter in the most gruesome way possible. She then saw herself with him…in his bed chambers. The latter vision was vivid.

Lucius was leering at the Potter boy, hoping that he would be his gift for all of his years of service. Again that particular vision was quite vivid.

Miranda was feeling panicked at his appearance and was desperately hoping that he was just here to investigate Harry's power, not to kill him. Miranda and Potter were friends though she wanted it to be more.

And Harry himself was in complete shock at his appearance but followed Miranda's lead in bowing to him. With some further digging Voldemort found that the boy had no hatred of Voldemort, he was just resigned to being unable to do anything to improve the wizarding world because of his half-blood status.

Voldemort was unsure what to make of Harry and so he chose, as all Slytherin's would, to test their opponent before making their decision.

"Good day, milord, might I ask why you are here?" Miranda asked uncertainly.

Voldemort didn't even glance at her, he was staring, at Harry Potter, judging him. To mask his test, he looked around the room in disdain, "So this is the Half-blood school, eh? Disgusting, just as I suspected it would be." He felt the boy's anger, presumably at Voldemort insulting his school, wisely the boy kept his tongue. It didn't concern Voldemort that the boy felt anger over his words, Harry already showed him he was obedient because he didn't speak up. "But, no matter, I am here to see a Mr. Harry Potter." The boy tensed slightly at his name and his emerald eyes flashed over to meet Voldemort's crimson ones. "You would be him, correct?"

Harry looked at him cautiously before answering, "Yes, milord, I am Harry Potter."

"Hmm…" Voldemort murmured while slowly stepping closer to Harry. Voldemort wanted this boy, this incredibly powerful wizard. Why, he wasn't incredibly sure but to be sure of the boys power Voldemort lifted his wand and cast a spell to reveal one's aura. The more powerful the wizard was the further the aura would distend from the body.

Voldemort was impressed. He had never seen such a large aura, this boy was more powerful than Bellatrix or Lucius and they were his top lieutenants! As the fog cleared, crimson eyes sought emerald, "You're coming with me."

.

.

.

Voldemort listened as the soft footsteps came closer and closer to his office door, the footsteps stopped and knocking sounded on the door. Voldemort smirked, his apprentice would be angry and impatient after waiting for so long outside his door. "Come in." Voldemort called in what he deemed his "scary" voice.

As Voldemort looked into Harry's face he was once again struck by attraction. It was understandable, of course, the boy was incredibly beautiful and even Voldemort felt the human emotions of lust and desire. What perturbed Voldemort is that he sometimes worried that his emotions went beyond mere lust.

Harry bowed and murmured somewhat forcibly, "Milord."

Voldemort's lips twitched in amusement, but he managed to clear his face before his apprentice looked up. "Ah, yes, Harry, might I ask where you were last night?" Voldemort didn't tell Harry but he was relieved at his uninjured appearance. He had been concerned that some pureblood was unable to control their lust even though Harry was his apprentice.

Harry looked at him considering, as though trying to decipher why he asked. "I was in the Potions Lab working on my experiment all night. I hadn't realized the time until the first class came in."

Voldemort's chest twitched agitatedly, did any of those little brats bug him? Ignoring his…concern? Voldemort asked semi-interestedly. "Your potion to allow werewolves to transform at will, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I'm just trying to find an ingredient that doesn't mute their sense of smell. I was thinking of maybe trying Acacia."

Now Voldemort allowed his own interest in his project to shine through as the two wizards debated on what herb would be best used.

.

.

.

Next time: Voldemort and Harry will meet with Voldemort's top ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Teacher In A Dark Dark World: **__Meeting with Morons_

.

.

.

Harry bent over his potion, frowning thoughtfully. It was a pale green color and was boiling contentedly, but Harry was questioning whether or not he had finally gotten his creation right. Harry was greatly fascinated by magical creatures, especially werewolves since he had learned of shape shifters that were able to shift at will. It made him question why werewolves had to wait until the luminous moon had risen in order to change.

Harry also wanted to feel like he was doing something worthwhile with his life, sure he was Voldemort's apprentice but Voldemort had never asked for help or asked him his opinion. Harry didn't understand why Voldemort had forced him to take the position but he was sure it couldn't be a good thing for him, a light sided half blood.

The timer rang obnoxiously on the table. Suppressing his excitement in case of failure, Harry grabbed the Acacia and dropped it into the cauldron. Harry tensed up, feeling apprehensive about what would happen; would it explode? Would it leak noxious gas? None of his insecurities were realized and Harry sighed in relief.

Being so focused on his potion, Harry didn't realize that someone with bright crimson eyes had entered the room until Voldemort spoke from right behind him. "Is the potion going well?"

Harry whirled around and tensed when he realized who it was. "I think I might've finally gotten it right."

"Hmm…really." Voldemort took another step forward, now there were barely two inches between them. "Yes, the potion does look good."

Harry didn't really hear his words. He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable and a light flush was creeping up his cheeks.

.

.

.

Voldemort looked down when his apprentice didn't respond.

His lovely apprentice looked positively delectable, standing awkwardly, looking down, a sweet pinkish tint to his cheeks and neck.

Voldemort bit his tongue to prevent him from groaning with lust. He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take, he didn't want to force his apprentice to bed him but when he had come in Harry had been bent over his cauldron, showing off his ass.

To distract himself, Voldemort thrust a robe into Harry's face. "Come on, we've got to go to a meeting."

.

.

.

Harry scrunched his face up in displeasure, he hated going to Death Eater meetings. The pureblood's would always act superior and make innuendos at his expense. Frowning at the thought of the torture to come, Harry took the robes with a whispered, "Yes, milord."

.

.

.

Harry trailed behind Voldemort, ignoring all the scowling Purebloods looking at him like scum mucking up the streets. Voldemort glanced at a few of them, coldly, and looking chastised the Pures cleared the way for the duet.

Harry and Voldemort were on Voldemort's private grounds situated around his manor, of course they weren't actually all that private because the Pures shopping district was situated around his mansion. No one was allowed to apparate into the manor, security reasons, so they were stuck winding their way through the arrogant shoppers.

Though Harry was wearing traditional Death Eater garb, he was recognized as a half-blood because of the stitched _H _sewed onto the robes.

Half-bloods who had sided with the Dark Lord were allowed to not wear the degrading symbol, their descendants were also allowed this luxury, but since Harry's family had fought against Voldemort he was doomed to wear the symbol for his entire life.

.

.

.

Voldemort led Harry up to his manor, he was secretly thrilled at how his apprentice was gripping his sleeve, showing quite a bit of trust in him. After entering the parlor, Voldemort slammed shut the door, effectively muffling the sneers and jeers directed at his apprentice.

He resented the fact that his lovely apprentice was being ridiculed even if they were Purebloods. Though some part of his mind thought that Harry deserved it, he was after all a mere half-blood.

Waving his wand, Voldemort set the room into the perfect ambiance for Death Eater meetings, intimidating and frightening. With the large throne set before the fireplace, no one would be able to see Voldemort, just his silhouette.

.

.

.

Harry would never admit it, but the way Voldemort set up rooms for his meetings always amused him. And his face afterwards of smug satisfaction and something akin to looking forward to his cronies discomfort made Harry want to snicker.

Sitting beside Voldemort in an uncomfortable wooden chair, Harry watched the Death Eaters file into the room. No one openly sneered at him, but their was a hostility in the air that pushed against Harry and made him want to be anywhere else.

It was at times like this that Harry wished Voldemort had just left him alone. Sure, he wouldn't have as much influence, but he wouldn't feel like scum or trash mucking up society.

Voldemort's knee bumped against his own, Harry didn't look up but he did smile faintly at the gesture of support from the Dark Lord. Harry was never truly sure how to approach or even think of the Dark Lord, at times he was supportive and understanding (only rarely) but at others he would be cold and mocking.

Harry looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at him coldly, daring him, asking him why was he here, where half-bloods so clearly don't belong. Harry met his gaze evenly, he wouldn't give these pompous arses the satisfaction of him acting like a kicked puppy. Ignoring Malfoy's scowl, Harry focused his attention back onto the meeting.

A low ranking Death Eater, Travers was speaking, "Milord, these blood traitors have been teaching their Mudbloods how to read and teaching them of magic like they're a citizen." He spat, looking at the frightened red heads maliciously.

Voldemort's crimson eyes surveyed the group, "Is this true, Weaselys'?"

The red heads all turned to the weary looking father figure, "Yes, milord, these accusations are true, but we were merely trying to help our muggleborn comfortable in her new home."

"Mudbloods don't deserve to be comfortable!" Bellatrix shrieked in indignation. "They deserve to be spat on like the creatures they are."

"Bring the Mudblood forward." Voldemort commanded. A young girl with brown bushy hair was dragged forward, she was dressed quiet nicely considering she is a Mudblood. Her identification number stood predominately upon her forehead.

"Mudblood number 68952 has been brought before the Dark Lord upon the charges of literacy." The masked Death Eater stated clearly. "68952 do you know how to write?"

The girl was shaking, her brown eyes were looking wildly around the room for sympathy.

"Answer Mudblood!"

Her eyes landed on Harry, taking in the _H_ sewn onto his robes and the sympathy in his eyes.

The Death Eater slapped her across the face, the noise echoed around the chamber.

"Y-ye-yes." She whimpered pathetically, her eyes imploring Harry to help her. The other Death Eaters laughed boisterously at the girls humiliation.

Harry was tense in his seat, he wanted so badly to help but knew that he couldn't do anything.

"68952 do you know magic?"

"Only only a fe-ew sp-spells."

"Mudbloods have no right to magic. Are you aware of this 68952?"

"Y-yes, bu-but it's just some cleaning charms."

Voldemort stood and the room fell silent. "68952 our society is based on a few simple rules. If these rules are broken or bent our society will crumble. Mudbloods have no right to magic, that is one of these few rules. So tell me _68952 are those just a few simple charms? Hmm?" His eyes were blazing with fire._

_The girl shrunk down to the floor. "No." she whispered barely audible. 'She must have realized her situation is helpless.' Harry thought sympathetically._

_The Death Eater looked at her coldly. "The Council will meet to decide punishment." Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Barty Crouch Jr. went into the adjoining room._

_The girl was shivering on the floor, the Weaselys' were being led away; after all, you don't punish Pures, only Mudbloods. They would just be forbidden from purchasing another Mudblood. _

_Harry longed to give the girl comfort in her final moments, they both knew what the verdict would be. _

_The Council rejoined the meeting room. "Punishment for 68952 digressions is death after fornicating a replacement." The gavel struck and the girl's fate was decided. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**Here's a basic outline of the society in this fanfic.**

_**Pures: **_Top of the social ladder. They're the nobility, the fancy upper class. They own most of the businesses in the various cities but don't usually work there. They usually employ a workforce of half-bloods to run their shops. They employ Muggleborns in their homes.

_**Half-bloods: **_These are just the average citizen. They don't have as many rights as the Pures but more than the muggles or muggleborns. They are taught magic and can work in any position except government.

_**Muggles: **_Muggles are basically used as cattle. Only good for manual labor. They're the farmers, plumbers, and other low positions in the society. They are only allowed one child per couple. I know that I said they were killed of before but I need some confrontations in the story so there fate has been altered to mostly exterminated but with a reasonable slave population. I'm not sure which fate was worse.

_**Muggleborns: Considered an affront to society because of their stolen magic, muggleborns are used like house elves because after the elves had their brief stint of freedom they refused to return to their old ways. Dobby the Dumb or Dobby the Driven (depending on whether you're a wizard or a house-elf) led the elves against the wizards. They were massacred and the population was reduced by more than ¾. **_

_**On another note; sometimes Harry will be passive, mostly because it will do no good like in the situation in the previous chapter, but other times Harry will be extremely confrontational as we'll see today.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Four: Confrontations**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voldemort glanced back at Harry as he led the way through the cavernous hallways of Hogwarts, he was concerned about Harry's silence. Ever since the sentencing of that Mudblood he has been quiet, only giving monosyllabic answers when asked questions and never looking Voldemort in the eye.**_

"_**Why are you so silent?" Voldemort demanded while pushing Harry into the door.**_

_**Harry's lips pressed tightly together, an obvious sign that he was pissed. "Have you ever even thought how hard it is for me to watch you sentence innocent people to a fate they don't deserve? Hah! Of course not. It's just always about you and your own vendetta." **_

_**Voldemort sneered. "Mudbloods deserve everything they get."**_

"_**My mother was a muggleborn so tell me my Lord am I a Mudblood? Would I deserve death just for learning to read? For using the magic I was born with?" Harry's eyes were burning with righteous anger as he stared down Voldemort.**_

_**Voldemort frowned. "You're not a filthy Mudblood, you're just a half-blood."**_

"_**But according to you half-bloods shouldn't even exist, right? No pureblood should lower themselves to have a child with a muggleborn."**_

_**Enraged Voldemort pinned Harry to the door, caging him. He didn't want to think about this. Yes, Harry was a half-blood but he was different special. He was more like a Pure, except the arrogance. Yes, his attraction for Harry was acceptable simply because Harry was a Pure only infected with the taint of muggles once.**_

"_**What? Don't have anything to defend yourself with? Oh but that's right you don't have to defend yourself to a pathetic half-blood." Harry's tone was full of bitterness and loathing.**_

_**Voldemort's pale hand covered Harry's mouth, muffling his tirade. "Be quiet. Just shut up!" Voldemort hissed venomously.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Harry was pissed. Voldemort's self-righteous attitude was infuriating him. Opening his mouth he bit down, hard, on Voldemort's hand.**_

_**He hissed in pain and his crimson eyes were shining with an anger and self-loathing that Harry had never before seen. His emerald eyes widened just as a long pale hand smashed into his face.**_

_**The force was enough to knock Harry's slim figure to the floor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Looking down at his secret affection lying on the floor because he himself had hit him was enough to melt Voldemort's fury. Remorseful, he knelt down and tried to help his raven haired beauty to his feet, to erase this confrontation from his mind. **_

_**But as soon as he touched Harry's shoulder, he jerked as if burned and his emerald eyes locked with crimson. Harry's eyes were burning with fire, ripping away from Voldemort he hissed, "Don't touch me."**_

_**Voldemort jerked back, surprised, by the time he regained his composure the door had slammed shut and his lovely apprentice was nowhere to be seen.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Harry glided through the halls of Hogwarts like a wraith or an avenging spirit. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that him yelling at the ruler of Europe but in his enraged state he simply didn't care. Who did that self-righteous prig think he was? **_

_**As soon as he cleared the wards surrounding Hogwarts he apparated into Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black had been his guardian all his life, ever since James and Lily were killed for rebellion. Sirius was spared because he was a Pure and came from a dark family; he wasn't allowed to leave the house. When he was with Harry he was vibrant, full of life but when he was alone he just stayed in a kind of slumber, distant from reality. **_

_**Harry poked his head into the drawing room, Sirius' favorite place for doing nothing. "Hi Siri." **_

_**Sirius whirled around, then his face broke out into a wide smile. "Harry!" He cried exuberantly, pleased to have company. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. " But what are you doing here? Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you but aren't you supposed to be with your Dark Lord?"**_

_**Harry's face morphed into one of fury and sadness. Burying his face into Sirius' shoulder he ranted and sobbed his story out, tears staining Padfoot's shirt.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voldemort was feeling distinctly annoyed the next morning. He had decided to give Harry the night to vent out his feelings but here he was sitting in the Great Hall and there wasn't a certain raven haired individual present. **_

_**The children were flitting between the tables gossiping about his apprentice's absence.**_

_**Bella raised an eyebrow at the empty chair but didn't comment, wise of her. He was on edge, after a sleepless night and then his portraits reporting that Harry had indeed left Hogwarts and had yet to return, Voldemort's patience was being severely tested. Add the gossiping children to the mix and Voldemort had the distinct urge to Crucio someone.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It was just after dinner time that Voldemort decided he was going to find his apprentice regardless of any obstacles, he just had to figure out where he would go. **_

"_**So what exactly are we looking for?" Lucius asked disdainfully, rifling through a drawer.**_

_**Not trusting his tone, Voldemort looked through his mind, and was quite disgusted that he was trying discreetly hide his own problem while rifling through his lovely's pants (I think that's the right slang word) drawer.**_

"_**We are looking for any clue as to where he could have gone." Voldemort hissed. "And I doubt you'll find it looking through his knickers."**_

"_**I'd guess he's either at the trash school or at my cousins house." Bellatrix stated looking around the room with disgust and a tiny amount of curiosity in her eyes.**_

_**Voldemort stopped short, not once had he really ever actually thought about where Harry had gone, he had immediately just started pilfering his room looking for clues. But now that Bella said it it was extremely obvious where he must've gone.**_

_**Without a word Voldemort glided out of the room.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bellatrix watched her master leave and envy once again festered in her. She had been working for ages to get her master's attention and approval and this half-blood just walked in and could get her Lord so flustered that he couldn't even think?**_

_**She knew Lucius was highly attracted to the half-blood and she supported him in his desire for the half-blood. Not because she thought a Pure should be with one of them but rather because she didn't want the Dark Lord to be distracted.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucius was feeling distinctly embarrassed and humiliated. His Lord had called out on his attraction, and in front of that insane bitch too! Lucius really desired the boy though. He was gorgeous and any time they came in contact Lucius would be assaulted with all sorts of fantasies involving the two of them. He just couldn't wait until his Lord tired of the boy, then maybe he would be rewarded with him.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next time: Voldemort heads to Grimmauld Place**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Five: Choice

.

.

Voldemort's cloak billowed in the wind as he stepped up to the space between 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. "Black," he snarled viciously. "Open up." A gate formed in front of him, the wrought iron, imposing and sinister, was flung aside with nary a thought as Voldemort glided up to the house.

Throwing open the chipped black door, Voldemort came face to face with Sirius Black, blood traitor and confidante to the one whose heart Voldemort seeks. "Where is he?"

Black looked up at him, "Gone," he whispered.

And Voldemort exploded, "GONE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!"

"He left about three hours ago, I don't know where, but that isn't the concern right now. Your concern is losing him, yes? And only you threaten that. You are going to have to make a choice. My godson or your kingdom."

.

.

Harry pulled his cloak closer around him, trying to protect himself from the Purebloods sneering at him as though they were a cool breeze. He really didn't want to draw attention to himself; he was just planning on going to a Half-blood hotel and stay the night there and figure out what he wanted to do.

It had been three hours since he had left his godfathers apartment and the night was fast approaching. As any half-blood knew, it was not a good idea to be out at night. High-ranking Pures had the power to order a Half to do anything and their orders usually were quite scandalous to say the least.

Seeing Morris Hotel, a dumpy looking place with a red painted H in the signs corner, to his right, Harry's posture relaxed slightly, thinking he would make it before he caught the eye of a Pure.

.

.

Lucius' day so far had been terrible. He had been humiliated by his Lord and in front of that bitch Bellatrix, too! He ambled along Knockturn Alley with the intention of going to a new bar; he had just gotten kicked out of one, the nerve of that man. He hoped he'd remember tonight so he could get vengeance tomorrow.

"Look out, Lucius," A Pure said; Lucius thought his name was McDougall. "There's a Half coming this way. Kinda pretty, too."

Lucius raised his eyebrow in response. If there was a good looking Half coming this way, then Lucius would be up for some…_fun. _

_As the Half in mention came into Lucius' eyesight, he knew that he would most definitely have some fun tonight. _

_._

_._

"_Hello, Half Potter." A silky smooth voice drawled from behind him. Harry turned with utmost dread to face Lucius Malfoy. "And what are you doing out on a night like this? All alone."_

_Shivering slightly, Harry tried to edge around him. If he got out of the apparation wards then he could escape him. He really didn't want to go back to Voldemort, at least he didn't think he did, but maybe that was the best option with Lucius here._

_Lucius' arm flung out in front of him. "Ah, ah, ah, Potter. I do believe my Lord is looking for you and he would be most pleased if I brought you back."_

_._

_._

_Potter looked up at him, his emerald eyes wide and pleading. The Half's face was illuminated by the moonlight as he looked up, his skin glowed, giving him an ethereal appearance. Lucius felt his blood course to his groan as he looked upon the petite beauty._

"_I could, maybe, be convinced to let you go, though. If you did something for me, of course," Lucius drawled, pushing Potter against the wall._

_._

_._

_Lucius pushed him against the wall, roughly, and Harry could feel the beginnings of his arousal. Chewing on his bottom lip, panicking slightly, Harry considered what he should do. On one hand, he really didn't want to go back to Voldemort and he could be angry enough to torture him or something else equally horrible. But on the other, he abhorred Lucius and would have never usually even considered having sex with him. But then again, Lucius could just order him to have sex with him, if Voldemort was as angry as Harry imagined him to be, he wouldn't care. Hell, he might even give him over to Lucius to fuck anyway._

_Looking down, Harry replied, "Fine." _

_Lucius leaned down, his breath blew against his ear. "You made the right choice." The large hand locked onto his arm and he felt like he was squeezed into a straw._

_Panting and clutching his knees, Harry looked around and realized he was in Malfoy Manor. Of course, he thought bitterly, Lucius is a high-ranking Pure, of course he would be able to apparate in and out of Diagon and Knockturn Alley._

_._

_._

_Voldemort glared at the Black heir. "I don't need to choose between them. I'll bring Harry home and he will stay with me."_

"_But you want him to be happy, don't you? Harry will never be happy if you just lock him up in your bedroom so you can fuck him whenever you want."_

"_What am I supposed to do, then?" Voldemort turned on him. "I'm not giving up control now that I've gotten it, even if I do lo- care for Harry. Besides, it's not like Harry will ever care about me, anyway. Why should I give up control when it is what makes him stay?"_

"_I'm not asking you to give up control of your kingdom, just change the laws. Oh and you're wrong about Harry. When you are kind to him, he likes you quite a bit. Why else would he be so upset that you got in a fight?"_

_Voldemort frowned and considered it. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. "But he still won't want anything to do with me now that I've…now that I've hit him."_

"_You'd be surprised," Black stated. "Harry can be quite forgiving."_

_._

_._

_Lucius admired the petite form of the boy in front of him, bent over panting. It was too easy to imagine the two of them together…in his bedroom… "Dobby!" Lucius called and with a small pop the ugly little elf popped into existence in front of the two. "Take him to my chambers and make sure he doesn't touch anything. I have some tasks to take care of."_

_After Dobby took Potter away, Lucius headed to the dungeons. A prisoner there had just committed suicide and, depending on how good a fuck Potter was, he could change the boys appearance to being raven haired with emerald eyes._

_._

_._

_Apprehensive, Harry looked around the white room. The center piece was a king sized bed, made neatly but Harry was sure with the activities Lucius had in mind the sheets wouldn't be folded neatly for long. _

_Harry turned around and saw the elf-Dobby?- watching him. "What?" _

"_Dobby shouldn't say, sir. But you are Harry Potter, yes?"_

_Wary, Harry nodded._

"_Oh dear, oh dear," Dobby chanted ringing his ears, looking upset._

"_What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"_

_The creatures luminous green eyes looked up at him. "Dobby is fine, sir, it is you who would be well to leave here."_

"_What'd you mean?"_

"_Master Lucius talks about you quite frequently. He--he wants you and you shouldn't be here. Oh no, no, no. Master Lucius has plans, desires, for you and now he has you." Dobby's floppy ears smacked into his face as he shook his head. "But Dobby must leave. Master commanded it. I'm sorry, Harry Potter, sir."_

_._

_._

"_I don't know," Voldemort mumbled. " I don't know what to do. I-I don't deserve his forgiveness, but he's just a half-blood. I shouldn't care for him like I do."_

"_If you just think he's a half-blood then you're right. You don't deserve him. But we both know you don't think of him that way. You want him. You care for him. You love him. The only question is do you hate muggles and Mudbloods more?"_

_._

_._

_Next time: Voldemort makes a choice; will Harry suffer for it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Six: Consequence

.

.

Harry stood numbly for a while after Dobby left. Was he truly in danger, as Dobby said? Hell, what was he thinking? Of course he was. He was in Lucius-fucking-Malfoy's manor! He was standing on the gates of hell.

Glancing frantically about the room for a means of escape, Harry soon realized he was trapped. He pulled his wand out and cast spell after spell at the door, but his magic was being suppressed by the wards. No way out. No way out. No way out.

The door swung open behind him.

.

.

Voldemort looked at the recluse, Black. He truly didn't know how to answer the last question. Frowning, he spun and left. If he found Harry, explained, and apologized to him, then he wouldn't have to think about it.

After Voldemort left, Sirius gave a small smile. You'll have to think about it, Lord Voldemort, whether you want to, or not.

.

.

Lucius' silver eyes scanned the room, taking in the furniture and destruction heaved haphazardly about. Finally, they lit upon the still form of one Harry Potter. He stood like a deer in headlights, knowing he was in trouble, but not taking any action to get out of the way.

"What did you do, Potter?" Lucius hissed, advancing on the poor frightened Half.

Harry bit his lip, knowing there was nothing he could really say. Taking a deep breath, he commanded, "I want you to take me to Voldemort."

"Hmm..." Lucius murmured. He was so close that Harry could feel his breath puff against his face. "But we already made a deal. And besides, my Lord would just hand you over to me anyway." Lucius leaned close and whispered, in Harry's ear, "...for punishment."

Harry pushed him away. "I'll take my chances, thank you very much."

"You don't get it, do you? You're not going anywhere. No one knows that you're here, you can't use magic because of the wards; you have no means of escape. No, silly little Half, you are going to stay here until I'm bored of you." Lucius' lips pushed against Harry's, forcefully. His large hand pushed Harry against him.

With a wave of his hand, Lucius shut the door, destroying Harry's last hope of escape.

.

.

Voldemort was walking, cape billowing in a manner much resembling Snape, to Morris Hotel. He figured that if Harry wasn't staying with his godfather, then he must be staying at a Half hotel. As Voldemort had already checked Lennon Inn, he was fairly certain Harry was here. Even if he wasn't, Voldemort would just keep searching. He would find his apprentice, before he could get into trouble.

"'Twas a darn shame. The Half was real pretty, black hair and emerald eyes. He was goin' to Morris but Malfoy got to him first. I really would have liked that Half, too..." A Pure said to Voldemort's right.

"Ha!" The Pure's companion said. "You're not high rankin' enough to command a Half and who in their right mind would willingly have sex with you. Ridiculous."

The Pure swelled in anger and was about to retort when they noticed Voldemort. "My Lord," They gasped, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"This Half that you were speaking of, did he look like this?" Voldemort thrust a picture of Harry in their faces.

"Uh, yea. That's the one. Why did he do somethin' against the law?"

Voldemort didn't answer; dread was crawling into his stomach. "And he went with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yea, lucky bugger." But before they had finished their sentence, Voldemort had apparated with a pop.

.

.

Lucius lips hovered over Harry's, his jaw was clenched and he leaned as far back as possible. He shouldn't have ever left. Voldemort would have protected him from...this. Suddenly, Lucius' head jerked and he glanced over his shoulder.

"My, my. Seems like I've got a little visitor. Too bad the wards will never let them in. Not even the Dark Lord could get in. You know, it's quite pathetic the way he mooned after you once you left, before that even. The Dark Lord, slayer of Mudbloods and Halves alike, fell in love with a Half." Lucius' lip curled into a snarl at the end. "But no matter, no matter. He's already rapidly losing support from his Death Eaters because of his weakness," Lucius murmured against Harry's ear. "But don't worry, poppet. I'll take control and keep you alive. I can just see it now, returning home from a hard day of torturing and killing Halves only to continue the most pleasant torture when I return." Lucius reached up and stroked his face. "You know, I'll never let you leave this room. You'll be waiting here for me, tied to the bed where you belong, every time I return for the rest of your life or until I get bored of you."

Lucius leaned down and pressed his thin lips roughly against Harry's, pushing his tongue into the cavity despite the tightly pressed lips.

.

.

The wards were trying to stop him from entering. Lucius must have known he'd figure it out and he was going to pay. Voldemort didn't care about the consequences of such an action, he was going to torture and kill Lucius in the most painful way possible.

A small smirk curved his lips as he thought that the show of power would stop the dissenters from sowing their seeds of disloyalty in his empire. But all that could wait for another time. Now, he needed to rescue his... beloved?

Pulling his magic to the forefront, he channeled its energy into the wards. It was exhausting, draining, but he had to do it. Every second he wasted gave Lucius more chance to plan for his arrival.

.

.

Lucius could feel the wards collapsing. His protection was failing and Death was creeping closer, its stale breath sending chills down his spine. But he wouldn't just surrender, Malfoy's don't do that.

Lunging forward he grabbed Harry's wand and snapped it with a twist of his wrist. He pulled out a dagger and sliced open Harry's robes...and his skin. Drips of crimson stained the marble floor. Lucius pushed Harry to the bedpost and roughly pushed his arms behind him. A binding curse was cast and Harry was trapped.

The wards fell.

.

.

Not wasting any time celebrating victory, Voldemort stalked down the halls of Malfoy Manor tracking the magical signature of Lucius' mark. Finally, he came to an ornate door and shoved it open.

The light fell on Harry, blood dripping from his chest, robes ripped open with a black band slipped around his wrist. A matching one cradling Lucius' wrist. Life bands, Voldemort's mind supplied, now we can't kill Lucius or Harry is lost too. "Take it off him, Malfoy."

"I think not, it is this band which is keeping me alive right now."

Voldemort slowly edged around the two, looking for a route that wouldn't leave his apprentice dead.

Lucius smirked at him, thinking that he had won. "You know, _milord,_ I can see why you like this filthy half. He's quite pretty, isn't he? And his skin tastes so wonderful, like cinnamon, did you know? I suppose you didn't. After all you _care _about the half. Wanted him to come to you of his own volition. You're a fool. As long as the gap between classes exists, you'll never be equals." Lucius mocked, his hand sliding into Harry's pants.

Emerald eyes pleaded, silver eyes mocked, and indigo eyes reminded. Voldemort couldn't just stand there and let Lucius take advantage of his apprentice and there was no way in bloody hell that he was just going to surrender his throne to Lucius without a fight. "Reducto!" He cried, smashing the ground near Lucius causing him to drop Harry. Taken by surprise, Lucius couldn't even fire a curse before Sectumsempra smashed into his chest.

Blood, so much blood, began pouring out of both Harry's and Lucius' chests. Casting a quick body bind on Lucius, Voldemort knelt near Harry, cradling him careful not to upset his wounds. Running a hand through blood mated black hair, Voldemort whispered, "I'm sorry," before apparating Lucius and Harry to Hogwarts.

.

.

"Bella! Pomfrey!" Voldemort called into the fireplace. When the two women tumbled out, Voldemort set them their tasks. "Bella, take Lucius into the dungeons for being a traitor and get me any books you can on Life bands. Pomfrey, I need you to heal Harry to the best of your ability."

_._

_._

Bellatrix opened the rusted steel door and thrust Lucius in. "That was quite foolish of you. You should have distracted the Dark Lord with a good Pure before going off to fuck his apprentice."

"What do you care, woman! Don't you realize that your fantasy of being with the Dark Lord will never come true!"

Bella looked down at him, disgust written plainly in her face. "I, unlike some, know that fantasies are just that fantasies. Regardless, I will help my Lord. He helped me in my times of need and I will support him with his little half, though I'd rather he be with a Pure. You, Lucius, are just a traitor. You're just as pathetic as Wormtail."

.

.

Another chapter, yeah! I considered turning Bella into a bitch and having her set Lucius free but I kind of want to finish this story. Probably two more chapters left in the story_._


End file.
